


What They Do

by Merfilly



Category: John Carter (2012)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is work to be done even if John Carter is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



John Carter would find a way, Dejah Thoris knew. 'Virginia' as Sola still sometimes called him would return. Until then… there were plans. She had harnessed a theory into practical application, and knew it could cure many ills for their world.

But the Therns remained, and the alliance with the Tharks depended on her, as John Carter's representative. While Kantos Kan solidified their military might in that alliance, Dejah Thoris solidified the diplomatic side, through Sola. She who was marked for the sins of their kind now voiced reason and new ways to Tars Tarkas.

Through it all, green and red woman found new things to admire, new things to understand about each other. Together, they faced the Thern threat, and placed Barsoom on the path of renewal.

John Carter would return, but until then, Dejah Thoris and Sola had each other.


End file.
